


Искры

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник любит когда Потрошитель кусает его</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324631) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> Переведен на ФБ-2013 для команды fandom Grimm 2013

Он не делает этого в первый раз, когда они занимаются сексом. Это быстрый, жесткий трах у стены в заброшенном складе, куда привело его расследование. Ник понятия не имеет, как от поиска улик они доходят до секса, словно пара озабоченных кроликов.

Это первый раз, когда он спит с человеком, находясь при этом в отношениях еще с кем-то.

Они расстаются с Джульеттой через неделю. Она переезжает в Нью-Йорк, на другой конец страны, а Ник уходит к Монро.

Той ночью он кусает его впервые. У Ника остается след, как доказательство — красная, яркая метка на его плече. Кожа не сильно повреждена, но он понимает, это лишь благодаря контролю Монро, который удержал свою сущность Потрошителя от большего.

В третий раз все тормоза слетают. Ник играет с огнем и, в конце концов, обжигается, и под торжественное рычание волка, когда тот метит его, кончает так сильно, что кажется, он видит звезды.

Теперь каждый раз после этого метка обновляется, формируя шрам, как знак того, кому он принадлежит.

Стоя перед зеркалом в полный рост, Ник ласково дотрагивается до метки, испытывая дрожь от воспоминаний. Монро касается его пальцев, скользит по заживающей ране своими ужасающе острыми когтями, вызывая мурашки. Другой рукой он скользит вниз и сжимает твердеющий член Ника.

Они трахаются перед зеркалом, медленно, глубоко. Монро удерживает его на краю, и он платит ему тем же, сжимая и разжимая мышцы. За это на него грозно рычат, но Ник не обращает внимание.

Монро, наконец, ускоряется, буквально вколачивается в него, и Ник подается назад, желая большего.

— Ты хочешь этого? — рычит Потрошитель.

— Да, — шипит он, стоя на коленях, чувствуя себя свободным и обновленным, чувствуя все то, чего никогда прежде в своей жизни не испытывал.

С последним толчком Монро кончает, снова впиваясь клыками в метку. Ник стонет, боль — ничто по сравнению с сильнейшим наслаждением. Монро остается в нем, обнимает, тяжело дыша.

— Черт, — голос хриплый. — Ты меня убьешь, Гримм.

Ник усмехается.

— Ни за что.

Он касается опасного вида пальцев и проводит своими по длинным фалангам с черными, острыми когтями.

— Твоя тетушка переворачивается в гробу, зная, под кем ты кончаешь, — произносит Монро, целуя метку. — Не говоря уже о моих предках.

— Ты не видел ее дневник.

Монро хлопает глазами, а затем морщится.

— Чувак! Я совсем не хочу знать!

— Я ничего не сказал.

— Ты намекнул!

— У тебя богатая фантазия.

Монро прижимается к нему.

— Мы можем перестать говорить о твоей странной тете?

— Хм, ты начал первым.

За это Ник получает легкий укус в шею.


End file.
